The present invention relates generally to tractor-loader-backhoes and, more particularly, to a connecting link for controlling the pivotal movement of the bucket on the loader mounting frame.
A bucket loader pivotally connectable to a tractor to position the loader bucket forwardly of the tractor for operation is typically provided with a pair of hydraulic cylinders connectable to a pivot control linkage to control the pivotal movement of the loader bucket on the mounting frame. The range of pivotal movement of the loader bucket is defined by the maximum extension and contraction of the hydraulic cylinders. When the cylinders are completely retracted, the loader bucket is rolled back to a position corresponding to the minimum overall length of the bucket loader/tractor combination.
In some European countries, local regulations require an overall transport length which is typically smaller than the minimum overall length of the bucket loader/tractor combination. To effect compliance with such regulations, a large bracket can be added to the loader bucket, which requires removing the loader bucket from its original mounting and the bucket repositioned into the large bracket and reconnected to the pivot control linkage, to change the mounting points. Through the use of this large bracket, the rollback of the loader bucket was sufficient to further reduce the overall length of the bucket loader/tractor combination within the requirements of the local regulations. The use of this large bracket normally requires the cooperative efforts of two people and a significant amount of time to reposition and reconnect the loader bucket to the pivot control linkage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a convenient apparatus to decrease the overall length of the bucket loader/tractor combination by attaining a greater than normal rollback of the loader bucket. Operation of the loader bucket, however, is not desirable in the corresponding transport position because of the inability to retain material within the loader bucket and because of the inability to properly engage the loader bucket with the ground for proper working thereof.